1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminaire which has a main light source, the light of which is emitted from the luminaire, and an additional light source, the light of which is mixed with the light of the main light source before it is emitted.
2. Related Technology
A luminaire of the kind concerned is known for example from DE 102 16 645 A1. The use of the different light sources serves here the purpose of influencing the spectral composition of the light issued by the luminaire. Hereby, it is provided that the main light source issues white light to which then the colored light of the additional light source(s) is mixed. The additional light sources are preferably formed by LEDs, with the aid of which thus a desired color toning is obtained for the light used for illumination.
Through the use of different light sources, thus attractive lighting-technical effects can be obtained. The problem can, however, appear with the known luminaires which are based on the principle described above that the color component brought about by the additional light source is perceived only insufficiently. This problem area arises in particular when the difference between the luminous flux produced by the main light source and the luminous flux of the additional light source(s) is very great.